Memories
by SlytherinSweetheart73737
Summary: My first TMM fic. Masaya bashing later on and the rating might go up. No flames please! Couples: KxI PxT LxP OCxOC
1. Suprise!

'blah' is thought. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own any new characters.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" A spiral of shimmering pink light sped towards the Chimera Anima, hitting it directly in the chest and turning it back into a fox cub. The cub scurried back into the surrounding shrubs as Masha ate the weakened infuser. The five mews, now rid of the major threat, turned to their second threat. Kish. "When are you going to give up Kish?" Ichigo glared at the green haired alien, "There's no way you can win!"

Kish smirked and teleported behind her, grabbing her by the waist and teleporting back to where he had been floating. She began to squirm, trying to escape his grasp. "I don't think so Koneko-chan." he tightened his hold on her, "You're coming with me!"

"I beg to differ," a melodic voice called out from in the trees. Everyone looked to see a young woman jump out of the branches of the nearest tree and land safely on her feet. She had black and dark purple streaked brown hair that went down to her lower back and hung freely around her skinny and curvy frame. Her eyes were a silver-blue and her skin was snow white, causing her blood red lips red lips to pop out among her clear face. She wore an outfit like Ichigo's, only, instead of pink, it was black with dark purple trimmings.

A necklace with a black, silver, and purple panther charm hung around her neck, taking place of the chocker that was around Ichigo's. A pair of black earrings hung from her human ears and in her right hand, she held a staff that was as tall as her and was as black as the night sky with a purple, silver, and black orb on top. The most noticeable things, however, were the black panther ears sitting on her head and the matching tail protruding from her tailbone. Purin's eyes widened and she pointed at her excitedly.

"She's a Mew Mew!!!" The woman smiled at her before turning to glare at Kish.

"Let her go." The alien smirked at her and released the poor mew, causing her to fall and land gracefully on her feet. The mews ran to her side, forgetting the woman for a moment.

"What's this? A new Mew?" Kish , cocking an eyebrow, before teleporting in front of her.

Mew Blackberry's (my) P.O.V. 

I glanced at the Mews before returning my gaze to the alien, whose face was an inch away from mine.

"Back off," I growled, gripping my staff. He chuckled and grabbed my chin.

"You're a pretty Neko," he smirked, pulling my face closer to his, causing me to hiss. As he leaned forward to press his lips against mine, I raised my leg up, connecting it with his groin. He let me go and fell to the ground in pain.

"You'll pay for that Neko." I smirked and he glared at me before teleporting away. The mews walked over and stood in front of me, detransformed.

"You're pretty, na no da!" a girl who looked no older than eight, grinned up at me. My heart melted at the sight of her and I smiled down at her warmly, allowing my staff to disappear.

"Thank you." She giggled happily and hugged me around my waist. The girl with blue hair crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow at me as I ruffled the little one's hair gently.

"Who are you?" I looked at her as the little girl let go of me.

"I'm Mew Blackberry." She nodded.

"Alright, but who are you _really_?" I chuckled and crossed my arms, standing my ground. This girl was tough, but she didn't scare me. After all, I could be much more threatening than her.

"Ichigo knows who I am, or at least, she should." Ichigo blinked and began to circle me slowly, looking me over.

"It can't be, can it?" she mumbled, before stopping in front of me, "'Licia?" I nodded, causing her to smile and wrap her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I smiled warmly and hugged her back, equally as tight. It felt good to have my little sister back in my arms. Ichigo let go of me and turned to the girls.

"Guys, this is Alicia. We've been best friends since I can remember. She's like my older sister," she looked at me, "Onee-sama, these are my friends and fellow Mew Mews." I bowed to each of them as they introduced themselves. Lettuce was the shy, green haired one, infused with the DNA of a finless porpoise, Mint was the blue haired girl, infused with the DNA of the lorikeet, Zakuro was the purple haired girl, infused with the DNA of a wolf, and Purin was the little blonde girl, infused with the DNA of a golden lion tamaranean monkey.

"Nice to meet all of you. Please call me Alicia, or 'Licia if you like." Purin smiled up at me and ran to my side.

"Why doesn't onee-sama detransform?" I nodded and detransformed, leaving me in my black t-shirt, bellbottom jeans that clung to me, and black sneakers. I still wore my necklace, but I also had a matching bracelet, and my hair was pulled into a top knot. Ichigo smiled and gave me a side hug before turning to the mews.

"Lets head to Café Mew Mew, I'm positive you all have questions." They nodded and Purin looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Can I have a piggy back onee-sama?" How could I resist her!? She was so kawaii! I grinned and nodded, causing her to grin widely and laugh as she climbed on my back. I looked at Ichigo and smirked.

"Race ya sis."

"You're on!" The two of us ran down the street, with Purin still on my back. She started egging me on, trying to beat Ichigo, causing me to laugh. It was good to be home.

With the Aliens 

"Damn her!" Kish muttered as he walked down the halls of the ship, "She'll pay for that!" Tart materialized next to him.

"Oi, Kish! When you're done talking to yourself, we have a guest." Kish rose an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms as Tart lead him to the living room.

"Who?"

"Me," a deep voice answered from in front of them. Kish looked up to see an alien about 6' tall with pale skin and flashing amber eyes. His hair was as black as the night sky and in the same style as Kish's, only slightly longer and had cobalt blue ribbons. His outfit matched Kish's as well, only it was black with cobalt blue trimmings. He smirked at Kish, revealing a pearly white fang. "Miss me lil cuz?"


	2. AN

Onegai! Please don't kill me, but I won't be able to update until after midterms are done! Thats about two weeks from now. Gomen everyone!

SlytherinSweetheart73737


	3. A New Alien

Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy dealing with mid-terms and some personal problems that I won't bother you with. Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter.

Mew Blackberry: SlytherinSweetheart73737 does not own TMM, but she does own me and the other OCs.

I'm also switching 'Purin' back to 'Pudding'. Now, on with the story!

Kish smirked at the alien and crossed his arms as Tart drifted a couple feet in the air with his legs crossed. "What are you doing here Seiko? I thought you were on your own mission." Seiko shrugged as Pai walked in, reading a book entitled '107 ways to deal with Morons'. (A.N. 'Seiko' is pronounced 'Say-eh-ko')

"I finished early and decided to come help my cuz and his friends take over Earth." Pai looked up from his book and rose an eyebrow at Seiko.

"Seiko, does Deep Blue know about this?" Seiko rolled his eyes and grabbed the black gym bag on the couch next to him, flipping it over his shoulder.

"Yea, he knows," he turned and rose an eyebrow at Kish, "Care to show me to my room lil cuz?" Kish smiled, revealing his two fangs, and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course Sei." The two of them left Pai and Tart in the library and Kish took Seiko to the room across from his. There was a bed, a night table, a lamp, and a computer in there and everything was a creamy white color, including the walls and floor.

"You expect me to sleep **here**!?!" Kish looked at Seiko's horrified face and chuckled.

"You can change it however you like." Seiko relaxed and let out a breath.

"Good. 'Cause there's no way in Hell I'm sleeping in this snowy nightmare." Kish smirked and leaned against the doorframe as Seiko walked into the room, eyeing it with distaste. He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Everything turned pitch-black with midnight blue highlights and trimmings. A spot on the wall wavered for a second before a medium sized window appeared there with black curtains. Seiko opened his eyes and smirked as he tossed his gym bag on his bed. "Much better." Kish smiled and walked in, standing next to him and crossing his arms.

"Nice," he looked at him and his eyes softened, "I'm glad you're here Sei. I've missed you." Seiko looked at him and smiled softly.

"I've missed you too Ki." They hugged each other briefly. (A.N. 'Ki' is pronounced 'Key') When they broke away, Kish told him what they know about the Mews so far, including Mew Blackberry. When he was done, he left to find Tart and Pai, leaving Seiko to himself. Seiko lay down on his bed, resting his arms behind his head. He reached underneath his shirt and pulled out a pure black pendant on a black chain with a silver rose on the front. He ran his thumb over it lovingly and gazed at it fondly. Closing his eyes, he pictured a girl with long silky hair and captivating ice blue eyes, before dozing off, the pendant encased potectively in his hand.

With the Mew Mews (Alicia's P.O.V.)

We all reached a bright pink cafe and I bent down to let Pudding off. She smiled at me as she climbed down.

"Arigato Alicia onee-chan!" I smiled at her as the six of us entered the cafe.

"You're welcome Pudding." Ichigo smiled at me and I smiled back as two men walked towards us. One of then had short blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He looked about a year or two older than me and was about 5' 9, maybe 6'. He wore a black vest with no shirt underneath, white pants, black shoes, and had a red band on his right arm. The other man stood next to him and had long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were a mocha brown and he was smiling. He wore a white button up, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The man with blonde hair crossed his arms and looked at me before turning and raising an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"Who's she?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Yo, blondie. I'm standing right here, so why don't you ask me who I am instead of bugging my lil sis." His gaze returned to me as I continued to glare at him. The man with brown hair stepped in front of me, drawing my attention to him, and took my hand in his before bowing.

"I'm sorry if Ryou has offended you, miss. My name is Keichirro," he kissed my hand and smiled up at me, "May we know yours?" I smiled at him as he stood up.

"Alicia Kimari."

"She's a Mew!" Ichigo grinned while giving me a side hug. I laughed at her and ruffled her hair gently as Ryou and Keichirro looked at each other and nodded, before disappearing into the kitchen. A moment later Ryou returned, a rather large syringe in his hands.

"We need a blood sample." Ichigo began to whimper when she saw the needle and I eyed it with distaste before tentatively holding out my arm and letting him take some blood. He handed me a tissue to put over the place he had poked me and disappeared back into the kitchen. I placed the tissue on my arm and sat on the register counter.

"So, onee-chan," Ichigo started, sitting next to me, "Where have you been for the past three years?"

"America." Before anyone else could say anything, Ryou came back in.

"Everyone down into the lab, including you Alicia." The seven of us headed into the lab, where Keichirro was sitting at the computer, typing away. Ryou walked over to him and leaned against the table.

"Well, it turns out that Alicia is indeed a Mew Mew."

"We already know that Ryou," Ichigo retorted, crossing her arms. Ryou looked at her and crossed his arms before looking at the computer screen, where a picture of me had popped up.

"Alicia Shinto Kimari. 17 years old," a black panther with gleaming, silver eyes appeared on the screen before merging with my picture and causing a picture of me in my Mew Mew state to pop up. "Infused with the DNA of the rare, silver-eyed, black panther." I looked at the two boys and rose an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

"How exactly did this happen? I mean, Ichi and the others got infused here in Tokyo while I got infused in America. How is that possible?" Ryou looked at me.

"When Ichigo and the others where infused, there was a sixth beam that had been shot. We had hoped it had just disappeared, but it must have hit you instead." I nodded and looked at my watch. 5 pm.

"Well I gotta head home," I looked at Ichigo, "Want me to walk you home sis?" She grinned and nodded before hugging me. I smiled warmly and ruffled her hair before turning and bowing to the others. "It was nice to meet all of you. I'm sure we'll see each other real soon." Ryou smirked and walked toward me.

"Not so fast Alicia."

Ten minutes later (Alicia's P.O.V.)

"I can't believe he's making me work in that pink palace," I growled as Ichi and I walked to her house, my new cafe uniform in my arms. She giggled and folded her arms behind her head.

"Don't worry onee-san, I'm sure you'll have fun there." I sighed.

"I guess, but why does everything have to be _pink_?" She laughed and I smiled.

"What do we have here? My kitty out for a stroll with one of her friends?"


	4. Seiko? Alicia? What's going on!

Okay, I know it's been like _**forever**_since I last updated and I'm sorry but I've been busy with things I'm not going to trouble you guys about. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reveiwed and let's get back on track with chapter three.

Mew Blackberry: SlytherinSweetheart73737 doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but she does own me and Seiko, and please no flames! Arigoto!

_**Alicia's P.O.V.**_

'Oh greeeat, the spinach head is back' I sighed and turned around, glaring at him.

"What the Hell do you want?" I growled, crossing my arms and causing my uniform to flop over the side of my arms messily. Ichigo turned and glared at him as well, causing him to smirk at her before glaring at me.

"Just wanted to let you know that you mews are going to die now that my cousin is here and I also wanted to make an offer to my koneko-chan," he teleported in front of Ichigo and took her chin in his hand, ignoring my growl and her glare, "So Ichigo, I'll give you a choice. Come with me and live, or die here when the time comes." Her glare intensified and she spat in his face, making him let her go to wipe the fluid from his face and me smirk proudly.

'She's grown up so much...'

"I wouldn't go with you even if Hell froze over!" she hissed, moving her hand to her pocket where she had placed her pendant. He shot her a small glare, jumping back into the air.

"I'll be back koneko-chan...I suggest you rethink my offer." With that said, he shot me another glare and teleported away, leaving the two of us alone. I sighed and rolled my eyes before looking at Ichigo-chan with a small smile.

"You've really grown up sis...if he were around when you were little, you would've run behind me for protection and whimpered with I beat the crap out of him." Ichigo laughed a little.

"I guess it's true. I have gotten stronger and braver, but still, I'm glad your back onee-chan." I smiled and gave her a little hug as we started walking to her house, when I realized something.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"I just remembered...I have no where to stay. My mother sold the old house." I sweatdropped and rubbed the back of my head. She giggled a little and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, giving me a hug.

"Don't worry! You can stay at my house. We have two extra bedrooms so you can use one, and the best part is my mom and dad are on a cruise, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves for two weeks!" I smiled.

"Sugio! Race you there!" I took off, Ichigo by my side and smiled. 'There's no way she'll win.'

_**With Seiko**_

Seiko opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before sitting up and stretching, his locket still protected in his hand.

"Mmm, that was a nice nap...now let's see what Kish is up to," he smirked, standing up and placing the locket around his neck. He tucked the heart shaped pendant into his shirt and headed out the door, only to bump into a pissed off Kish. He rose an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms as Kish mummbled a small 'sorry' and continued on his way down the hall.

"What's wrong cuz?" he asked, following the downtrotten alien. Kish glared at him for a moment then sighed, crossing his arms as well.

"There's this girl that I like, but the problem is she absolutely hates me..." Seiko chuckled a little, causing Kish to glare at him once more and grow a little. "What's so funny Sei?" Seiko chuckled a little more before smirking.

"Now who could hate you? Let me see this girl." Kish smirked and teleported them outside Ichigo's bedroom window, where Ichigo and Alicia sat on her bed, talking and laughing. Seiko's eyes widened slighty when he saw Alicia and he turned to Kish once they had returned to normal.

"Which girl is she?" Kish nodded towards Ichigo.

"Her, the one with red hair." Seiko nodded and felt a little relieved as he stared at her before switching his gaze to Alicia, who was sitting cross legged on the bed and flipping through one of Ichigo's magazines. 'She looks just like her...I wonder...'

_**Kish's P.O.V.**_

'Hmm, does he know her or something?' I stared at Seiko for a while and smirked as he continued to focus on the brown haired girl next to Ichigo. After a while I quit staring at him and turned my attention to Ichigo, who had just started tickling the other girl and was laughing uncontrollably. 'I love her laughter...it sounds like bells.' The other girl started laughing and squirming under her, trying to escape and causing the two of them to roll off the bed, laughing up a storm. I smirked and looked at Seiko, who was watching the brunette carefully with a small smile. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"What's going on with you Sei? You've been staring at that girl since we got here..." I blinked as he didn't respond at all, not even blinking for that matter. I moved closer to him and waved my hand in his face, looking for any reaction at all, but recieving nothing. I moved in front off him, making the tree branch shake a little and a few leaves fall as I shook him gently. "Sei, come on! Snap out of it!" He blinked and looked up at me.

"What're you doing you baka! They'll see us!"

"Too late," said a voice a little way away from us. I cursed and we turned to see the brunette standing on the branch next to us, her arms crossed and glaring at me, while Ichigo smirked at us from the windowsill.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"You know, you really should work on your stalking skills, spinach head. Now, what are you doing here and who's that with you?" Kish glared at her for a moment, before standing up from his crouching position and smirking.

"I'm just showing my cousin around your pitiful planet before he helps destoy your race." She growled a little and increased her glare as Seiko stood up next to Kish.

"What is your name?" he asked, staring at her.

"Don't you know that you should give your own name before asking someone theres?" she replied, eyeing him suspiciously. 'He looks so familiar...could he be...' Seiko smirked a little and crossed his arms.

"Clever and beautiful at the same time. However, you are correct. My name is Seiko Zamaki." Alicia's eyes widened a little and Ichigo came onto the branch, placing her hand on her shoulder and giving her a concerned look.

"Are you okay Alicia onee-chan?" Seiko's eyes widened a little as he stared at Alicia, not believing what Ichigo had just said. Alicia took a small step back so she was just on the edge of the branch, causing Ichigo to move closer to her worridly.

"Alicia?" Seiko took a step toward them, making Kish look at him curiously.

"Seiko?" Suddenly, Alicia grabbed Ichigo and pulled her onto her back so she was in a piggyback position, turning a little and giving Seiko a glare.

"Stay away from me and Ichigo! You can't make me go back and I won't!" With that, she ran off, carrying Ichigo on her back and heading to the park.


End file.
